Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
''This article is being written by Orange02. This artcle is based on a true Clone Wars Advnetures player. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me on my talk page! Thanks!'' Orange Magmafreezer was a incredibly powerful civilian during the Clone Wars. She was born on Ryloth in 27 BBY, and spent most of her life serving as a medic and cook. She was in the squad Larcon Legion. Early Life Orange Magmafreezer was born when a new couple was traveling to Ryloth because Borin Magmafreezer had lost his job on their previous planet. A few days after they landed, Orange Magmafreezer was born. She had fiery red hair when she was a baby, her mother loved this. She grew up on Ryloth with the Twi'leks, she had many Twi'lek friends. She was home schooled because the village school had teachers who were the lowest you could get. Eventually, she began to wander off, but at age ten she stopped because she came across a group of slavers that chased her back to her village. Orange was the brightest kid in the village. She started to experiment with gadgets that could be used for medical. At thirteen, she created a small pocket invention that could be hovered over a wound and re-generate the cells. Unfortunately, it was only created for human phsyology, and she couldn't heal the Twi'leks with it. She put it away, but she would never see it again. At twelve, Orange made friends with a changeling that was posing as a Twi'lek. No one knew that he was a changeling, but Orange found out the truth at a sleepover. He must have thought she was asleep, for when Orange started to make her breathing relaxed, he turned into his species and muttered to himself about how uncomfortable it was to have head tails. Orange darted up and he scampered away, never to be seen again. When Orange was eleven, her mother died. It was very painful for Orange, especially when everything started to remind her of her mother. Orange tried to put the pain away for awhile, but it came back when she went to another village and people would shake their heads and say in Twi-lek: "Poor thing, doesn't have a mother." Upon her return, a jedi was there saying he felt a burst in the force that made him almost lose his balance eleven years before, at a hundred and ninety-two raotations. That was the day Orange was born. He started to shadow Orange, and told her father he must take her to Coruscant. Her father wouldn't let him, Orange was the only thing he had left. The jedi returned to Coruscant, disappointed but overjoyed. His long lost search was over. He had found her. Captivity on Ryloth Orange was only eighteen when the Battle of Ryloth hit, it was a scary, and painful time for her. She lost many relatives because of the droids. The Twi'leks, the native species on the planet, were doing all they could to fend off the droids, but soon enough most of their defences were killed, and the rest of them were taken hostage. Orange was in her house one day when the droids invaded her village. She heard a loud noise and looked out the window then she screamed as a droid shot at her and destroyed her window. The droid beat down the door and aimed at her telling her to put her hands up. She refused and attacked the droid and defeated him. She then tried to escape the army of droids but they saw and shot at her and hit her in the back. The droids took her out and put her in the center of the village with all of her friends and family and a ray shield was raised above them. Five regular battle droids and two super battle droids guarded the shield and the terrified hostages. She was held there for days with nothing to eat or drink. They weren't allowed to stand nor bathe. They were in lowest conditions anyone could be in. She was filled with fear, not for herself, but for her family. It was a week later since invasion of her village when she was awakened by a droid. She was taken out and was about to be torchered like her friends. She kicked the droid off his legs and took his weapon shooting down droids one by one. She destroyed about ten when she ran out of ammo, she picked up another droids gun and began to shoot more. She killed all the shield's forces but one super battle droid. The super battle droid shot her in the legs and picked her up by the neck, picking up the electro whip that was used to torcher her friends. He beat her and beat her until the point of fainting and was bleeding nonstop. The droid threw her in the force field with the other hostages and went to get the communicater to call in for reinforcements. Orange groaned in pain, the droid had beaten her senceless. The others around tried to make her feel better but it didn't work. More droids came in and guarded the hostages better than before. They even had a few Commando droids and a AAT. The next day she heard an explosion she looked and it was a clone party with a clone Commander, his squad, and a Jedi Knight. They destroyed every droid with ease but didn't spot the AAT. The AAT fired and took out five regular clones easily. The Jedi force jumped and sliced the AAT to pieces and destroyed it. Orange and her friends were saved! The Jedi took all the survivors to his Attack Cruiser, the name of this cruiser was said to be The Spirit of the Republic. Orange was grateful for the medical treatment, two of her friends had died from all the torcher and one family member as well. She asked for the Jedi to come in so she could thank him. She thanked him and he went out to plan another attack. Orange was allowed to return to ryloth after the Republic destoryed all CIS outposts and strongholds. Orange Returns to Ryloth Orange boarded a Republic Gunship that took her down to the surface of Ryloth. She took in a deep breath when she landed. She, and her fellow villagers, found their homes in pieces and their families' mutilated bodies. This, indeed, was a horrible battle between the Republic and CIS. Orange hated the CIS for what they had done. She would never forget what had happend there. Orange and her friends had to rebuild their houses. Most of the survivors were women and a few children. There were only two men left to help to rebuild. Orange had to rebuild by herself. She had no one to help her because everyone had their own work to do, but they had some help the women, but not Orange. Orange, willingly, slaved away as the others built much faster. This was a small village before and there were only a few people left now- two men, four women and three kids were left, this is probably why Orange didn't get help. After several months, Orange finally finished her house. She was about ready to drop. She became ill soon after this because of the heat every day.'' '' She quickly recovered, thanks to a passing squad of medical clones, and returned to help with the re-building of her village. It was done in about a month, after the battle of Ryloth was finally over. Time as a Slave and Powers Some time after the re-building of her village, Orange discovered a camp of slavers, much simillar to the ones that she had run from nine years before. But this time, there was something mysterious about the leader, he knew his fellow slavers every move. Orange felt in some mysterious way that she could become like him. After a few days of spying, Orange was finally caught and the leader took her as his prized possesion. A night later, after the leader had announced he had enough new Twi'lek slaves, they took off and dropped off the new slaves and all the slavers exept the leader and Orange. He took Orange to his lair on an unknown moon, and she had alot of work because she was the only slave there. The leader revealed himself as a dark lord, Darth Teibus. A grand master named Kem'tok sensed a tremendous shift in the force and followed a trail of prophecys to the moon where Orange was slaving away. Upon his arrival, Orange felt as if she could collapse the moon if she closed her eyes. Every more second he was there, she felt her abbilities grow. The battle between the master and the sith was long. Soon Kem'tok was exaughsted, and called Jedi Knight Anikin Skywalker to come and help. Anikin arrived in no time, and the battle continued. Finally, Orange closed her fists and the lair disappeared. She glared at the sith and he blew to oblivian. The grand master and Skywalker stared at her in amasement and Kem'tok told her the prophecy: " The bond that holds her back, will someday be undone, by the power of the knighted chosen one. And she will tell, another prophecy, that will ensure, the orders destiny." And prophecy Orange did. At first, Orange gave Skywalker a look of gratitude. Then she gave them a riddle to solve, she could see the future. "In one years time, one will cause it all. Then two." Then she gave Skywalker a look of disappointment. Keeping Her Powers Secret At that, Kem'tok died at the spot. Orange vowed to keep her powers secret, and Anikin promised to tell no one. Orange and Skywalker gave him a respectful burial, and with Anikins permission, Orange took his saber. Anikin dropped her off at Mandalore, Orange didn't want to go back to Ryloth. She sensed danger, and offered to help the Mandolorians. They didn't know what she was talking about, until Pre visla invaded by "defending" Mandolore from the criminals. While all her new friends spoke for Visla, Orange knew the whole thing was being engineered by someone. (she could see it.) When it was announced when Satine had killed Visla, Orange started to look for a group that could help her, she must keep her powers secret. The Fight for Mandalore A guy not much older then she named Korkie invited her to join his aunt Bo Katans movement in the Death Watch. Bo Katan told her that a sith named Darth Maul had killed Visla, though Orange had seen it happen, she acted as if she was learning something new. She had to keep things so secret, she used two blaster pistols instead of a saber. A few days later, Bo, Korkie and a few others attempted to free Duchess Satine. Their attempt failed. Then a Jedi arrived on Mandalore, and Korkie and the others got their hopes up. But when news spread that Maul killed Satine, things looked bad. Then the Jedi joined them, not able to get off world. Orange was surprized the Jedi did not sense her, but then she realized she kept her powers hidden by only hoping she could. They fought a horrible battle, but Orange and her allies won. News spread of their victory, and Bo took the throne. Republic Transports arrived, and The Jedi was assigned to Felucia. Orange snuck on the ship, and the Felucia campaign began. The Felucia Campaign The ship landed a few hours later on Felucia, and Orange snuck off the ship. With a snap of her fingers, (when no one was around) Orange appeared to the first problem. A group of pirates had taken over a Nysillim farm, taken the farmers captive, and were selling their crops over the black market. Orange surrendered herself to a patrol, and insisted on meeting their leader. After a night of being captive, the leader, Yorn Nuro, came to her tent. She stared at him for a split second, changing his mind. He ordered all the crops to be stored in the store house, had all the captives be set free, and called off all his troops. But Orange wasn't done with the pirates yet. Yorn Nuro came back to his senses, something Orange expected. He ordered her locked up in a hole that the farmers used to use to hold beasts that would threaten their crops. One of these beasts was a young rancor, but by then it had grown to a mature rancor. Orange chose not to reveal her powers by defeating the Rancor, the pirates were watching from above. Instead, she cried for help and started running from the rancor. She wanted a good show until the pirates became bored, then she would place the rancor safely in a cave. Orange jumped and dodged, climbed and crawled. It seemed as if the rancor knew her every move. Just then a cry came from the distance. The farmers were rebelling, Yorn had forgot to lock them up again. They knocked all the pirates out of their senses, locked them up, and set Orange free. Orange then went for the second problem, a pack of rancors that terrorized villages by eating their inhabitants when prey was low. The rancors werent stupid, they could smell her from a distance. Orange knew this and used her powers to become invisible. The mother rancor who the villagers named scratch had new young. Orange was attacked by them, and nearly lost her life. But she looked at them calmly, taming them. Scratch was a huge rancor, and Orange was forced to kill her. She used the rancor cubs to get to scratch, and she said not a word before the beast was dead at her feet. She didn't leave the rancor cubs motherless, she provided them with a new rancor mother who she tamed to not hurt the villagers. Orange was, then, kidnapped by some droids. She was led to a cell in the sepratist base. Being close to battle droids brought back horrible memories, and she fought back the temptation to destroy the sepratist occupation. General grevious, was was in charge, noticed she had a lightsaber. He didn't take it because whenever he tried to get it, it seemed to be stuck to her belt. Orange escaped on a cold and empty night. She went to the republic base, and asked for transportation. The clones dropped her off at a station on a planet, Marus Five. The Battle of Marus Five The Marus Five station was most used for holding prisoners. No one ever guessed that the cuffs they put on prisoners' legs emitted signals easily traced by ships. At her time on Marus Five, Orange became good friends with a clone CT1345 but Orange Nick-named him Lion for his personality. One day Lion and a few other clones came back with a prisoner, Garum Tertas, a bounty hunter. Orange knew that he would escape, and the republic wouldn't be able to stop it. She tried to tell the commander, but he didn't beleive her. After Garum was there a few days, the chancellor had all but five of the clones removed. This did not include Lion. Then a group of twenty bounty hunters came to free Garum. One of them, Bolto, Burned Lion alive. Orange had no choice but to reveal her powers. She wouldn't let anyone die if she could help it. She glared at Bolto and he flew to a wall, unconcious. She stared at Lion very hard. The wounds started to fade. Then he regained conciousness. He Stared at Orange. she snapped her fingers, and she, Lion, and all the other clones appeared far from the base. She made them promise that they would never tell a word about what they had seen. Orange waved her hand and a consle appeared. They got in contact with the Republic, and master Aayla Secura was headed their way. All Orange and the troops needed to do now was hold off the bounty hunters until re-enforcements arrived. Orange snapped her fingers, and they appeared at the station. It was in ruins. Orange could make out a whole line of un-cuffed prisoners running twords the ship the bounty hunters had come in. Orange put a feild of matter-energy around her and the clones. Then they started to head for the ship. Garum was the first to spot them. He had all the hunters fire at them, and to his surprize, they came out of the cloud of smoke alive. Their in-abilty to kill the small band of fighters terrified them. All but Garum put down their blasters, and Garum ran for the ship, and left the others behind. Garum went into hyperspace just when five gunships appeared in the atmosphere. Orange informed master Secura what happend. Aayla promised all the clones promotions, and gave them new assignments. Orange was given transport to a space station located in the outer rim used for giving supplies for passing Republic ships. Battle on The Space Station The Sepratist were losing big battles, so they decided to target small stations. Enough stations destroyed would mean low supplies, minimal weapons, and help only from special releif ships, which it was hard to get across the outer rim with a ship stocked full of weapons. The station Orange was on tried to look nuetral. They never let a ship with republic or jedi symbols dock, the station would be immediatly uncovered. But through the long line of traitors and spies, the Sepratists soon found out. They had a plan: A ship stocked with commando droids would land, and pose as clones to give supplies to trapped jedi on a planet. when their communicators beeped, the "clones" would start shooting everywhere. Then a series of sepratist fighters would appear. They'd target life support, and leave the occupants to suffocate. Orange knew every bit of this plan, and the discussion that decided it. She knew if she didn't do something, everybody would die. She went to he cargo bay and closed and locked all the hangar doors with a security code. She also put special sheilds around the life support systems. A few days later, the attack began. The sepratists were frusterated by being unable to execute their plan slowly. Grevious, who was leading the attack, went on a small station and slipped into the cargo bay were Orange was. After slicing a few transports to peices in his anger, he turned to Orange who was casually taking notes in a datapad. He grabbed Orange and held her by the neck. After giving her a few threats, he threw her to a nearby wall. She jumped up, and grabbed her lightsaber. "Jedi scum!" "Not a jedi.-" She glared at Grevious and he flew to a wall. "But better." "AARGH!" Grevious jumped high in the air. Orange rolled out of the way, and Grevious crashed into a pile of wreckage. "You are clever for a child." "Very." She glared at a wall, and then Grevious. The wall gave way to space, and Grevious was sucked out. Orange looked at the gap and it went back to normal. She waved her hand and the sepratist ships flew away. The battle was won. The station was saved. Realtive Founding Orange was on the station for a little while longer. She helped with repairs, and got to work as the stations cook. After it had been two weeks since the attack, a ship boarded carrying two bounty hunters, Kardra Xenospawn and Cheese Crush, who were siblings. Cheese liked her cooking and Kardra liked her caring nature and knack for building high-tech things, and both of them became very fond of Orange. Kardra claimed that she was born on Coruscant and was kidnapped in a terrorist attack, adopted by Tezra Xenospawn, who married Fenzon Crush, so she and Cheese were step- siblings. But Orange knew her story was incomplete. For the first time in a while, Orange contacted her father and asked if she had any older siblings before they moved to Ryloth. He told her that he and Reda, Oranges mother, had a baby girl and named her Kardra. Kardra had apperently gone missing in a terrorist attack, and they thought her to be dead. This was all the info to prove what Orange thought. Before Kardra left, Orange told her the evidence, and all of a sudden, a series of flashbacks came to Kardra's mind. Kardra decided to go to Ryloth with Orange and show Borin the old addition to their family. Borin was overjoyed to see Kardra. He confirmed she was at least four years older then Orange. Cheese was glad to finally meet his stepdad. Medic, Larcon Legion After seeing their father on Ryloth, Kardra and Orange went to a civillian medical station where Orange became a medical trainee. Her cooking skills were appreciated, and upon meeting Larcon Legion, she held dinners to encourage social skills with the ever-arguing members of Larcon Legion. Larcon Legion finally came together with new rules, but Oranges feasts were still appreciated. Orange became a full doctor, and the little medical gadgets benefited medication throughout the galaxy, not to mention Larcon Legion. Orange started to use her powers less and less, but they didn't wear away. Orange got to a level where she could travel inter-dimensionally. In one of her travels, she met another like her that invited her to a group with others just like them. When Orange came to the first meeting, she found that most of the members had converted their powers to anti-matter (sith like) for more power. Orange left the group, feering she'd become corrupt. Once in a while, she'd use her powers, much to the astonishment of Larcon Legion. Once she'd explain her powers to members of Larcon Legion who asked about them. The liveliness and no-hurt-feelings of Larcon Legion made Orange show her younger side; her prank side. She loved pranking members once and a while for surprizes. Category:Member Category:Female Characters Category:Larcon Legion Category:Commander